


A Tale of Two Noms

by PaigePenn



Series: Sanders Sides Casual Noms Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), gt - Fandom, vore - Fandom
Genre: (but no injuries; just biting), GT, Gen, Hard vore, Soft Vore, Vore, extreme micro, foodplay (vore), pred Deceit Sanders, pred Roman Sanders, pretend unaware vore, prey Patton, prey Remus Sanders, safe vore, unaware vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: Two cases where things did not go entirely to plan.
Series: Sanders Sides Casual Noms Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Tea Bath Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton was having a nice tea soak. Deceit was cold.

One mug. Two tea bags, one green and the other black. Hot water for steeping. Ice cubes to cool it down again. A drizzle of honey. And, perhaps most importantly, the shrinking device.

Patton sank lower, smiling to himself. This had been a really good idea. He already felt way less stressed. He'd have to make a point of thanking Logan for the idea later. Patton closed his eyes, letting his worries wash away.

~~~

The house was _too cold_ and Deceit very decidedly did _not_ like it. He had to wear a cloak and gloves to keep from freezing even on the best of days, and with the drop in temperature, he was shivering. So, when he found a steaming mug on the dinner table, seemingly unattended, Deceit didn't hesitate to wrap his hands around it. Delightful warmth seeped through his gloves. After he had some feeling back in his fingers, Deceit looked into the mug and was surprised by its contents. Nestled comfortably between two teabags was a shrunken Side, eyes closed and possibly asleep.

Deceit sat with his hands wrapped around the mug for several moments before he decided that it wasn't warming him up enough. For a brief second, his eyes rested on the shrinking device, sitting innocently on the table beside the mug and neatly folded pile of clothes, a single light blue band of light ringing its border. But no. That would be… undignified. Deceit instead lifted the mug to his lips, taking a sip. The tea was delightfully warming as it flowed down his throat into his stomach. It tasted nice, as well. He could detect a hint of honey along with the strong brew.

He heard a splash in the mug below him, and then some surprised giggles. If he hadn't already been sure who it was, he would be now. Deceit took another sip, longer this time, and felt a tiny hand press against his upper lip, accompanied by another mess of giggles. He carefully kept his composure, acting as though he hadn't heard. 

Deceit lowered the mug, allowing his gaze to flick down briefly— just long enough to see the grin on Patton's face, and to make a split-second of eye contact before he looked away again as though there was nothing of note inside the mug.

Deceit sat for a few moments with the mug on the table, his hands wrapped snugly around it. Then he lifted it again, taking another long sip. This time, he parted his lips more than was strictly necessary, and felt a small arm slip inside. He gave it a lick, but pulled away without taking the rest of the miniature Side into his mouth. Patton made a vaguely disappointed sound, which Deceit took as permission. When he next brought the mug to his lips, he opened them wide enough for Patton to swim inside and took a big gulp.

The tea was far too hot to take such a big swig comfortably, but Deceit resisted the urge to choke or spit it back out. He swallowed both the tea and the wriggling Side that accompanied it, finally allowing a small smile to break through his facade.

Deceit drank the rest of the tea in small sips, enjoying its warmth. When he had drained it, he washed the mug and placed it in the dishdrainer to dry. Then, taking the pile of Patton's clothes and the shrinking device, Deceit tucked both into his pocket and sank out to go to his room. In his stomach, he could feel Patton shifting around again. Now that he was in the privacy of his own room, Deceit allowed himself a full grin. Getting into bed, he bundled himself up in all his blankets, curling up happily around the tiny friend in his stomach.

Patton splashed around a bit, swimming casually in Deceit's tea-warmed stomach. It contracted around him, and he could imagine Deceit pressing a hand against it. It seemed that the snake Side had settled down, though, and after swimming another lap or two, Patton did the same, nuzzling comfortably into the soft flesh of Deceit's stomach wall.

~~~

Logan pushed his chair back, stretching his arms above his head so that his back popped a few times. He'd been doing some more reading for Thomas's next video, but the words on the screen, though fascinating, had begun to blur together. It was time for a break. Perhaps a snack break. With that thought, Logan got up, heading for the kitchen. Toast and jelly, perhaps? Yes.

Logan put two slices of bread in the toaster, turning it on. As it heated, he got out the butter, a knife, and a jar of Crofter's. Then he had to continue to wait. Logan leaned against the counter, twiddling his thumbs. His gaze roamed the kitchen, finally falling on the dishdrainer. It was nearly empty, containing only a single dish: Patton's favorite mug, the sky blue one with clouds that looked kinda like cats. Logan smiled. It would appear that Patton had followed through with the tea bath idea Logan had researched for him. He'd have to ask how it went next time he saw Patton. From what Logan had read, soaking in tea was supposed to be good for the skin.

The toaster dinged. Logan applied his toppings. As he was evening the jelly on the second slice of toast, Roman wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, nerd," he greeted in a tired but friendly tone on his way to the refrigerator. Roman opened it, rummaging around.

"Hi, Princey," Logan answered. "Snack break?"

"Snack break," Roman confirmed, still staring undecidedly into the fridge. He sighed, closing the door, and started looking in cabinets instead. Logan watched him, eating toast.

After Roman had poked through two cabinets with no success, and started on a third, Logan said, "Want some toast?" Roman turned, and Logan held up his second slice, offering it to him. Roman lit up.

"Is that Crofter's?"

"Obviously. It is, after all, the only jelly I'll put in my belly."

Roman accepted the toast with a grin, taking a big bite off the corner. Logan put two more slices of bread into the toaster, turning it on again.

Roman hopped up on the counter across from Logan, and as they ate toast and jelly together, they chatted. Roman told Logan about the creative project he'd been working on, and Logan told Roman about the research he'd been doing and the fascinating studies he'd been reading.

When the toaster dinged again, Logan took the toast out and buttered and jellied them without a pause in the conversation, handing one slice to Roman. The creative Side grinned gratefully back at him, and the snack break continued.


	2. Jelly as Far as the Eye Can See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a bad habit of derailing Remus's pranks without even noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: safe, soft vore (with some biting but no injury); willing prey, unaware pred, foodplay, and extreme micro. Implied fulltour at the end, but there's only one sentence about it.

Remus had a Plan. It was very sneaky. He was going to shrink himself to a fraction of an inch and hide in Logan's favorite jelly until the nerd ate him alive.

Foolproof.

He didn't account for the waiting period. Remus sat in the jelly jar, waiting, for what felt like five lifetimes. It was dark in the fridge, and cold, and most importantly, _boring_. Remus sighed dramatically, poking at the jelly surrounding him. He burrowed down, burying himself just under the surface, and tried to be patient.

Remus wasn't good at being patient.

This jelly was red, so Remus should have been able to pretend that he was buried in bloody gorey carnage, but the color link really only worked if there was actually light to see by, and the texture really didn't match. Even Remus's overactive imagination had trouble keeping up the game for long. He had to fall back on thinking about butts to keep himself even marginally entertained for the millions and billions of years it took for Logan to come eat him. 

Finally, _finally_ , the refrigerator opened and Remus's jar was lifted. He poked his head just barely out to see, but the jar was only set down again without the lid being removed. Remus squinted, peering through the curved and smudged glass wall. He caught a glimpse of black fabric, and- yes! A blue tie. That was Logan, for sure.

Remus, pouting, had to wait even longer, but after three more eternities, Logan picked the jar up again, finally removing the lid. Remus wiggled in excitement, then stilled, reminding himself that he didn't want to be seen. A knife appeared at the opening, diving down toward him.

It missed.

It _missed_. Remus could only stare in horror as the knife retreated with a truckload of jelly on it, _leaving him behind_.

The jar went down again, dropping a skyscraper's height before it stopped with a thud that shook Remus's every scant inch and should have shattered the jar into a million razor-sharp pieces.

Remus lay on his back, staring dejectedly up at the kitchen ceiling miles away. The knife had _missed_. All his planning, all that waiting, and it had gone to waste.

The jar tilted, and Remus sighed mournfully, knowing that Logan would just be putting the lid back on. To his surprise, the knife returned. The knife returned, and it scooped up some more jelly, and it retreated again, leaving Remus behind once more.

Remus scowled. He'd gone to all this effort to be in the right place at the right time, the least Logan could do was actually eat him!

When the knife returned a third time, it went better. Remus got scooped up with the jelly, and he went soaring up, up, up. Then down, down, down. He landed flat on his face on a hard brown surface, and didn't have time to register what it was before the knife was at his back, sliding him along at an impressive pace and burying him under an avalanche of jam. If he wasn't imaginary, he'd have quite the road rash. Maybe he should let himself get a road rash anyway. That might be fun.

Without warning, the pitted ground dropped out from under him. Remus fell, landing hard. Jelly squished down around him, filling every bit of open space. Remus felt around with his fingers. The ground beneath him was firm, more or less smooth, and curved vaguely up. Remus pushed against it to lift his head out of the jelly and look around. He pushed, and he lifted, and he found nothing but more jelly. Remus squirmed, sitting up further. The layer of jelly above him was thicker than he'd expected, but finally, Remus rose enough that he could see.

And what he could see was more jelly, stretching away in every direction nearly as far as he could see. At the very edge of his vision, Remus saw a massive flesh-toned pillar, stretching into the sky. Logan's finger, pressed against the side of Remus's entire world to hold it up.

Remus was too busy staring that he didn't see the knife's return. It swept into him from the side, burying him in jelly once more and shoving him back down on his face.

Before he could push himself back up, the world dropped out from underneath him. It went down, down, practically at a freefall, and Remus went down with it. It stopped, briefly, then dropped again, somehow even faster, with a landing that knocked Remus's breath from his lungs. He lay, face down in jelly, until he was sure no more earthquakes were coming. Slowly, he pushed himself up again, looking around.

Logan wasn't holding him anymore. Remus hadn't been dropped on the floor, though. He was at about Logan's waist level, actually. Logan towered over him, the biggest living thing Remus had ever seen. It took his breath away.

At this distance, he could actually see Logan as one cohesive being, though blurred with distance, rather than just as disjointed parts. And he could see what Logan was doing: spreading jelly on a slice of toast. So that was what Remus was on, another toast. Remus smiled. Toast was good. He could work with toast.

The ground rumbled under him, and moments later, the air vibrated with sound Remus could not understand. He sharpened his ears just in time to see Logan look up from his toast and say, "Hi, Princey."

Remus looked, peering through the distance. Yes, there, like a moving mountain, was his brother.

"Snack break?" Logan continued, and Roman echoed it.

Roman continued to move around the kitchen, his footfalls shaking the counter and Remus's slice of toast like an earthquake. Remus ignored him, simply watching Logan as he began to eat the slice of toast in his hand. At this scale, Remus could see every minute motion, every twitch of every muscle in Logan's face and throat as he chewed and swallowed. And in just a few minutes, that would be Remus in there. He could scarcely wait.

After a while, Logan spoke again. "Want some toast?" Almost as if in slow motion, he reached down, toward Remus.

"No!" Remus cried, but nobody could hear him.

Logan's fingers slid under one edge of the toast, tipping it up. Remus fell over on his back and could only stare up at the ceiling as his world rushed upward. It stopped, and for a moment, there was silence. Remus hoped his brother would turn the offer down, but he knew it was not to be. Roman's gigantic voice rumbled through the air.

"Is that Crofter's?"

Logan replied, but Remus was too busy pouting to care what he said. He folded his arms, scowling up at the sky. Well, up at the ceiling. But it was far enough away that it was basically the sky. A tiled, grey sky.

The ground beneath him moved again, and Remus didn't have to look to know that he'd been handed over. There was a crunch, somewhere to his right, and when Remus turned his head to look, he saw that an entire corner of the slice of toast he lay on was missing, bitten off by his enormous brother.

"I wanted _Logan_ to eat me," Remus muttered crossly. First the bellybutton thing, now this. Would Logan _please_ stop accidentally backfiring Remus's vore pranks?

Roman took another gigantic bite, and Remus flipped him the bird. Next moment, everything shook, and if Remus wasn't already lying on his back, he would have fallen over again. After a few seconds, it stilled again. Remus sat up, looking around. Not much had changed. Roman was still holding him. Off in the far distance, Remus could see Logan, eating the other slice of toast. Remus made a rude gesture at him as well for good measure.

Not that either of them even noticed. Remus, covered from head to toe in Logan's Crofter's and smaller than a grain of rice, was indistinguishable from any other tiny bump in the jelly spread neatly across the slice of toast. If he got to his feet and jumped around and waved his arms and yelled, while they looked at his exact position, then maybe they'd see him, but as it was, he was as good as invisible.

Their conversation rumbled on overhead, but Remus didn't care enough to listen to what they were saying, allowing their words to become nothing more than meaningless thunderous noises, as though he was out in a storm.

Gradually, Roman ate the slice of toast Remus sat upon, his enormous perfect teeth tearing through it like it was nothing. For a while, Remus scowled at nothing, grumpily crossing his arms again, but eventually he decided that he may as well eke out what enjoyment he could, even if the plan had gone sideways.

That in mind, Remus turned and made himself comfortable, lying on his back so that he could easily look up at his brother. This was a splendid low angle; in addition to being able to see up his nose, Remus had a good view of the underside of Roman's princely jaw, which moved up and down as he chewed, and the whole of Roman's throat was on display before him. Roman swallowed his mouthful, and Remus watched as his adam's apple bobbed with the motion.

Roman lifted him again, cavernous mouth opening wide. Just the motion was enough to give Remus that delightful sensation of his stomach being left behind, but then he realized that Roman was about to eat the part of the toast on which Remus lay, and his heart jumped excitedly into his throat.

Roman’s teeth soared past overhead, and then they started to come down again, cutting out the light. Remus sat up, twisting to see as they came down in front of him, separating the bite of toast, _with Remus on it_ , from the rest of the bread. Remus grinned. Now the really fun part could start! With a flick of his fingers, he made a light. Small enough that Roman and Logan wouldn’t notice it, even if Roman talked with his mouth full, but big enough that Remus could see what was happening.

Roman pulled the piece of toast further into his mouth with his tongue, moving it almost immediately to the side, between his molars. They crunched together right in front of Remus, crushing the middle of the toast between them. When they separated again, all that was left was crumbs. A moment later, Roman’s lower jaw lifted again, pulverizing the crumbs even smaller between his teeth, from the size of boulders to about the size of Remus himself. The crumbs were getting soggy, too, and they stuck together.

Roman’s jaw dropped away, but the ground under Remus rose, carrying him away from the gigantic molars. Remus twisted just in time to see the other side of his little toast island get crushed between Roman’s teeth on the other side of his mouth. Another bite, and his island grew even smaller. Then it was Remus’s turn. He looked up, seeing the bumpy ceiling of a single molar above him, and had just enough time to feel his heart skip a beat in pure, beautiful terror, before he swept up toward it.

The force of Roman’s bite forced him flat on his back. It crushed him into the jelly, and it squeezed every last breath of air from his lungs. His light appeared to wink out for a second. Then he dropped again, falling away on a bed of broken crumbs. They shifted under him, so that he rolled onto his front. Then, up once more, pinned between Roman’s molars with a force that would have killed anyone who wasn’t imaginarily indestructible.

This time, when Roman’s teeth separated, Remus saw the lower one drop away beneath him. He blinked in confusion. That wasn’t right…

One more chew, crushing Remus between his teeth again, and then Roman swallowed. He swallowed his entire mouthful, all of the pulverized crumbs tumbling down his throat… except for Remus. Remus remained, stuck, wedged inside a crevice in Roman’s tooth.

And there he remained, as Roman ate the entire rest of his slice of toast. After a few bites, Remus grew bored. It had been far more interesting before, watching the untamable force of Roman’s jaw at work all around him. Now all he could see was the piston-like motion below him, teeth moving up and down in a predictable motion. He wriggled, trying to free himself, but he was stuck fast.

Remus pouted. He’d have crossed his arms, but one was pinned to his side.

Finally, Roman stopped. He appeared to be done eating, because his lower teeth stilled, almost close enough for Remus to reach out and touch them. He could not tell how long they stayed like that, beyond that it was long enough for him to get even more bored.

Eventually, though, they dropped away again, and Roman's mouth was illuminated with light from the outside. Instead of more food, however, Remus’s vision was filled with something pink. He realized what it was a second before it squished against him: Roman’s tongue. The huge muscle slid across Remus’s body, then returned to prod at him again. Roman must have noticed he was there! Though he probably thought Remus was just a seed or something, stuck in his teeth. The tongue poked and prodded at Remus for several moments before finally managing to pry him out of the crevice. 

Free at last! Remus felt like cheering.

The tongue dropped, Remus along with it. It continued to move him around Roman’s mouth at a dizzying pace, and Remus slid uncontrollably around on it. Then, suddenly, he was rushing down the center of Roman’s tongue, falling down his throat, and he was swallowed.

At Remus's current size, his brother's throat seemed to be a mile long. Remus had always thought that being swallowed was the best waterslide in existence, and being swallowed at this size was even better. He zipped down Roman's throat, sliding down the slick muscled side, nearly at a freefall. He whooped in delight.

Remus landed with a splash in Roman’s stomach. His light had followed him down, so Remus was well able to see. Treading stomach acid, he looked around. The toast that had preceded him was soggy and half digested. Some still floated on the surface, but most had become waterlogged and sunk. “Aww!” Remus complained. “I wanted to watch!”

Almost as if in answer, the space around him trembled. Remus looked up just in time to see the clenched opening at the top of Roman’s stomach stretch open. A bunch of chewed up brown and red… stuff… squeezed through. Remus grinned in satisfaction. Roman must have gotten another slice of toast. Remus was in for a good show.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d stick around. It was far easier to stave off boredom in an active stomach than in a jar, or sitting on a slice of toast, or stuck to a tooth. He’d probably watch everything dissolve around him, and after that… well, Remus had never been this small inside a stomach before, but he thought he might be able to fit through the opening into the intestines. It might be fun to follow Roman’s meal further, see what happened to it as it went along.


End file.
